Culture Festival
by Chunzi
Summary: The Culture Festival is coming up ans it seems like Tsuna's class will be doing a play. The play is Snow White. And surprisingly enough, Tsuna's roleplaying as Snow White! WHAT? WARNING: Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Chunzi: I OWN!_**

_** WHACK**_

_** Hibari: She doesn't...**_

_**Chunzi: Umm... Err...-_-' ****S-So... It's short... b-but, I'll update everyday! P-Promise!**_

_**Tsuna: ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Culture Festival**

It was a sunny day in Namimori, but the wind blew strongly giving out a cool breeze. Hibari was inside the Reception Room doing his paperwork as usual. Just as he was about to finish his work, a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Hibari asked with his usual cold voice.

"It's Kusakabe sir. I have another stack of paperwork for you Kyo-san." The voice outside said.

_More paperwork again?_ Hibari heaved a sigh.

"Come in." He said, continuing to finish the rest of the works on his desk.

The door opened but Hibari did not bother to look up. But he did stare at the tower of paper that was brought to his desk.

"This is all the files for the upcoming culture festival. All the classes seem to have come up with all sorts of ideas for the event. Right now, it just needs to be approved by you Kyo-san." Kusakabe explained to the raven haired boy who was still staring at the pile of papers.

Hibari just placed a hand on his forehead, showing signs of stress, but still managed to hide it. Kusakabe laughed sheepishly, understanding Hibari's situation. He turned to leave the room when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Kyo-san. You should read what class 2-A's doing for Culture Festival. It's interesting." Kusakabe said. He knew that the raven haired has feelings for a certain brunette, but he won't ask if it was true. He still wanted to live longer.

Kusakabe walked out quickly though, when he saw Hibari's death glare. Now the boy was alone in the Reception Room again, picking up a pen in his hand and breathed in deeply, breathed out.

Hibari went through each paper, reading the plans for the culture festival.

_More crowding._ Hibari scowled.

After going through piles of papers, the boy just wanted to throw all these into a furnace. He doesn't care about these events. He only cared about his precious school. If students were going to crowd together then they'll definitely make a ruckus.

_If those herbivores do make a ruckus, sensei or student, I'll bite them to death._ Hibari thought.

When the thought of 'herbivore' cross his mind though, Hibari started to remember Tsuna. He imagined him smiling and having fun on Culture Festival. Hibari blushed slightly at the thought.

_It seems my feelings are getting the best of me_. Hibari shook his head, trying to shrug it off. But the image of Tsuna never left his mind. _I wonder… What will his class be doing on Culture Festival…_

Hibari then remembered what Kusakabe had told him before, something about the herbivore's class having an interesting event. Hibari rummaged through the paperwork, not caring that some of the papers fell onto the floor. When the boy found what he wanted, he read the content carefully.

It seemed like Tsunayoshi's class was having a play, nothing special really. It was actually normal for every class to have a play or some sort, so why did Kusakabe comment it to be interesting?

The play was "Snow White". And of course, in all the fairy tale plays there will be a kissing scene. The prince kisses Snow White and she wakes up. Then they'll both live happily ever after in who knows where Ville.

_Don't these herbivores know any better than to show off public affection?_ Hibari growled.

There was also a list of the people who will act the role of characters. Some familiar names caught his attention.

* * *

Prince: Hayoto Gokudera

The Hunter: Takeshi Yamamoto

Snow White: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

The third person's name caught his attention the most. Tsuna was roleplaying as well, and HE is Snow White!

Hibari couldn't help but chuckled. He could laugh out loud if he wanted to. How did his class choose him to role play as Snow White that he'll never know. Picturing Tsuna wearing a dress, Hibari's grin widens. At least now it was an event for the raven haired teen to look forward to.

Only until something important finally dawned on him. Tsuna was going to be kissed!

**_Chunzi: I know... Where's all the fluff? -_- I'm still gathering ideas on writing._**

**_Tsuna: Chunz..._**

**_Chunzi: Yeah?_**

**_Tsuna: Why am I Snow White..._**

**_Chunzi: It's your class not mine. Hahaha. Don't you agree Hibari-san?_**

**_Hibari: *death aura*..._**

**_Chunzi: I-I won't let Tsuna be k-kissed! Ahaha...ha...^_^''_**

**_Hibari: I hate lying herbivore...*pulls out tonfas*_**

**_Chunzi: *gulp* P-Please leave a review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chunzi: So I updated this tonight. I typed as fast as I could so I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. O-Oh and... Umm...**_

_**Tsuna: What's wrong Chunz?**_

_**Chunzi: W-Well, you'll find out later. Ehehe...**_

_**Tsuna: ?**_

**Target 2**

"There is totally, utterly…. NO WAY!" Tsuna shouted out loud at two male students and a baby wearing a fedora.

It was recess and Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn were behind the school discussing Tsuna's 'role play'.

"Awe… But Tsuna, you might look cute in a dress. You should wear one." Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up you baseball nut! Tenth's pride is on the line here!" The white hair teen shouted at the tallest boy in the group.

"But Gokudera, I thought you would look forward to this the most. You ARE acting as 'The Prince' after all." Reborn pulled down his fedora, hiding a smirk.

"I-I… I can't… It's too much of an honour to kiss the Tenth…" Gokudera's voice lowered. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Well, you guys were chosen by the entire class to act on the role. You can't disappoint them. Especially YOU, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pointed a finger at the brunette.

"HIIIIEEE! Why me?" Tsuna flinched. "Out of all 45 students including the boys in the class, I had to be the one chosen as Snow White! I mean, Kyoko's the cutest one in the whole school and she's in our class. Why can't she be chosen to play Snow White?"

"Who knows? It's your class after all Dame-Tsuna." Reborn answered grinning.

_That grin… Reborn did it! I should've known..._ Tsuna thought about mentally hitting himself. _What was Reborn up to this time?_

"Ma ma, come on guys, it might be fun. Let's do our best to act. Just like we always do when we did the Mafia role playing." Yamamoto grinned. _He still thinks it was all an act!_ Tsuna and Gokudera thought out loud. Three lines of stress could be seen crossing down their face.

"Yes, I agree with him." Reborn nodded. "A mafia needs to be good at acting in certain situations. They need to be cunning and trick their enemies into believing them. Gokudera, as the right hand man, you should know better that this is a good training for you too. You don't want to let Dame-Tsuna down now do you?"

"Huh! Of course not! I, as the Tenth's right hand man, will give it my all and make the Tenth be proud of me!" Gokudera shouted.

_He's already persuaded!_ Tsuna shouted in his thoughts. _Am I the only one here who still has a sane mind!_

"Tsuna, you should practice your role too. You have the most important role so you need to work harder than the rest. I expect no mistakes from my pupil now." Reborn stated coldly at Tsuna.

"HIIIIEEE! Are you serious! No! I'm not doing this, there's NO WAY I'm doing this!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tsuna groaned.

He was inside a women's clothing shop in a mall with his mum, Haru and Kyoko going through dresses, finding something for Tsuna to wear for the event.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna, live up. Even Kyoko and Haru came to help you." Reborn told the boy, he was sitting on the brunette's shoulders.

Tsuna wanted to open his mouth to say something when his mum suddenly rushed towards him.

"WHOA!" Tsuna shrieked when piles of dresses were shoved into him.

"Here you go Tsu-chan! Try them on quickly now!" Nana said happily. She was looking forward to the event the most when she heard her son was going to play as Snow White.

Tsuna just sigh, unwilling accepted the dresses that were handed to him.

"I don't think it's that bad." Kyoko smiled. "I'm really looking forward to see Tsuna act."

Tsuna blush a little. _Why does she have to be so cute?_

"Haru is definitely looking forward to it as well! Haru doesn't mind if Tsuna-san has to be kiss by that meanie Gokudera! Our love will still blossom as always Tsuna-san!" A black haired girl with pig tails exclaimed from behind Kyoko.

_I couldn't care less of your love…_ Tsuna thought. Reborn understood his pupil's thoughts though. He just smirked. Things WILL be interesting alright.

In Namimori Middle school, someone was already growing restless. A certain raven haired boy was getting more irritated as he remembered class 2-A's play.

The culture festival is one week from now, students and teachers were busily preparing and setting decorations for the Culture Festival. Every club had to pitch in and help, EVEN the Disciplinary Committee.

Everyone was either carrying boxes or electronics into the halls and staff rooms, all except Hibari of course.

No one dared to ask help from the dangerous Kyoya Hibari, especially when Hibari was slowly emitting out a vicious aura for who knows what reason.

Kusakabe kind of figured out the reason though. But it was also partly his fault so he remained silent as always, not wanting to make matters worse.

* * *

_Tomorrow's Culture Festival. I have to get ready for the play. If I don't, it might be my first AND last play with Reborn around._ Tsuna whimpered.

It was a Thursday; it was also a school day. Since Culture Festival was tomorrow, the disciplinary committee allowed students to stay back after school to get everything ready. Tsuna was in a corner of the class re-reading his script over and over again.

"Tomorrow's the day; I hope our class do good." A student spoke softly.

"Heh, I doubt it. Dame-Tsuna has to play Snow White. Can you believe that? I mean, if sensei suggested a boy role playing as Snow White don't you think he would've pick someone more… You know… dependable?" Another student replied. Fortunately, Tsuna was too absorbed into remembering every line to hear the conversation going on. But Gokudera and Yamamoto overheard it.

"You bastard, backtalk the Tenth again and I'll blow up your ass!" Gokudera threatened.

"Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto held onto Gokudera's shoulder. Of course, Yamamoto wasn't happy either, but he kept his calm composure. Tsuna however continued reading his script.

"Umm… Gokudera-kun," Tsuna finally looked up from the paper he was holding.

"Yes Tenth! You need anything? You want me to blow up those bastards just now?" Gokudera pulled out three sticks of bombs.

"Err… No." Tsuna sweat dropped. "I was wondering how do you act out this line. I'm still a bit confused in this part."

"Let me see here Tenth." Gokudera look over Tsuna's script.

"Hey, you know, I think it's better if you guys practiced in another room or something. Everyone's busy moving stuff here and all. It isn't that convenient to move in here." Yamamoto suggested.

"Tch! For once I agree with baseball nut." Gokudera look around the class filled with students. "Tenth, let's practice outside."

Tsuna nodded and followed Gokudera out the class. Yamamoto just waved at both them; he had to help out since he was the tallest in the class. He was able to reached higher places than the others. All around Tsuna the hall was crowded with students. Every corner they turn there were students here and there. Gokudera just wanted to blow everyone up to give some space for his Tenth but Tsuna stopped him. He then insisted to go to the rooftop since there was probably no one there. One problem though, he was wrong when he thought the rooftop was deserted.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A small bird chirped.

Hibari woke up to the sound of his chirping yellow bird. He sat up right and the little Hibird landed on his hair. He reached up his hand to pet the bird perched on his hair when he overheard sounds not far away.

_Herbivores slacking off? Hmph, they're in for it._ Like Hibari was one to think like that. He had spent the whole day napping on the roof!

"Umm… So about this part…"

"Don't worry Tenth, I'll practice with you!"

_Those voices!_ Hibari hid himself behind a wall. He turned slightly and saw a silver haired teen and a brunette holding on a piece of paper. _What are those two doing?_

Hibari watched the two of them spent a few minutes revising the brunette's script. He could feel rage slowly building up, but did his best to calm himself down. He clenched his fist tightly, holding back the anger.

"So have you got it all Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Kind of… Sorry to trouble you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna gave an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it Tenth! If you have any other problems at all just tell me. I'll help you out no matter what it is." Gokudera smiled happily.

When Gokudera said that, Tsuna couldn't help but smile too. The sun was bright outside, it shone brightly on the brunette, making his smile much brighter than usual. Gokudera blushed furiously. He quickly covered his nose as he thought he could feel a nosebleed coming.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun, are you ok? Your face is all red." Tsuna moved in closer.

Big caramel eyes watched him closely, Gokudera couldn't move. He felt his legs turned into stone. He didn't speak either as Tsuna's face closed in on his. The silver haired boy just continued to stare and blush redder.

Gokudera suddenly started moving instinctively. His hand that was covering his mouth and nose moved to his side. The silver-haired teen leaned in closer to the small boy, closing his eyes.

"Gokudera-kun?" Before Tsuna could say anything more, hot lips were pressed against his mouth. Tsuna's mind immediately went blank.

Hibari who was hiding behind the wall only gapped in shock at the scene before him.

* * *

**_Tsuna: I-I was kissed! *blush*_**

**_Hibari: Herbivore...*glares at Chunzi*_**

**_Chunzi: W-Well, I-I'll be going now..._**

**_Hibari: I'll bite you to death..._**

**_Chunzi: EEEEEEEEEKKKK!_**

**_Tsuna: P-Please leave a review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chunzi: Hello again minna-san! Like I promise I'm updating daily. I'll try typing as fast as my fingers can go.:O**_

_**Tsuna: Y-You ok? You're sitting on a wheelchair.**_

_**Chunzi: I... got bitten up Hibari-san last time... Doctors said that I have three broken ribs and five fractures. But all in all, I'm fine.^_^**_

_**Tsuna: HIIIEEE! That's not fine at all!**_

_**Chunzi: Please read and review if you like.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Target 3**

Shock and confusion ran through Tsuna. His eyes were wide in shock. _What what WHAT!_

Tsuna pushed Gokudera away forcefully. "G-Gokudera!" Tsuna panicked, face beat red.

Gokudera realized what he had done and was in shock himself.

"I-I-I'm SORRY TENTH! It was j-just...!" The silver haired teen panicked himself as he tried to find an excuse. "Practice! Yeah, th-that's right!"

"Huh!" Tsuna calmed down a little, but he still stared wide eye at his storm guardian.

"I-It was just p-practice. You know we have a kissing scene right Tenth? S-So, I just-"Gokudera stuttered, trying to explain himself. He swore all his blood had rush up his face.

"O-Oh…" Tsuna blush a little. He actually believed him!

As the two boys were busy trying to calm down, they felt a heavy killing aura from behind them.

"Herbivore…" A cold voice shook Tsuna. That voice belong to none other than the chairman of the disciplinary committee himself. And it seems he wasn't amused by what he saw.

"HIIIEEE! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Don't worry Tenth, I'll protect you!" Gokudera shielded Tsuna and pulled out dynamites from his pockets. Hibari was agitated. This person was really digging an early grave; he dared touch what actually belong to him?

Just as Hibari was going to lung at the bomber with his tonfas, a small baby figure appeared in between them, stopping the whole fight.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"Baby, out of the way. Or do you want me to bite you to death as well." Hibari glared down at the infant, but it looks like it had no effect on Reborn.

"Sorry Hibari-san, but I wouldn't want you to hurt Dame-Tsuna and his Storm Guardian now. He still has to stay alive for tomorrow's play." Reborn smirked. "Everyone seems to be looking forward to it. You should too Hibari-san."

"I am NOT looking forward to it at all!" Tsuna wailed, but was ignored by the arcobelano.

"In other words I can't let you hurt Dame-Tsuna, YET."

"What do you mean YET!" Tsuna screeched.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you Tenth! I promise." Gokudera exclaimed.

Hibari twitched again. But this time he pulled back his tonfas into his jacket. He turned and left, still mad of the whole incident. Tsuna felt kind of sad when he saw Hibari left. Reborn on the other hand hid another evil smirk under his fedora. _I wonder how things will all turn out._

_

* * *

_

The day had finally come. Culture Festival was finally here and Namimori Middle School was flooding with people around town. Everyone wanted to see what the students of Namimori Middle had prepared on Culture Festival. Students from other schools including parents were all there. One particular parent was actually more excited than the others though.

"I just can't wait to see my Tsu-chan act!" Nana smiled happily. Haru was with her, along with Lambo and I-pin.

"I can't wait to see Tsuna-san either! I just know he'll do well! Haru will cheer with all her might!" Haru pulled out a long banner with Tsuna's name written on it. It had many hearts beside the name and it was glittering.

"Haru was up all night making this; I just know Tsuna-san will love it!" Not...

"It's too bad Bianchi didn't come along. I asked her to come watch Tsu-chan's performance but she said she had something else to do on that day. I guess it can't be help" Nana smiled sadly.

The play was being held in the assembly hall. Crowds of people entered the hall and sat on the chairs that were already set out for them. There was another half an hour before the play started.

Behind the curtains, everyone set up the stage neatly. Tsuna was in the backstage getting ready as well. Female students flocked over him to put make-up on him. They also put gel on his hair so it could be smoothed downwards. Tsuna just sat on his seat, mentally hitting himself. Why had he agreed to do this again?

He was unaware however that Hibari was hiding behind a wall, watching the girls applying make-up on him.

_I really have become a stalker_. Hibari sigh.

The girls all seemed to be having fun touching him. He felt irritated. Hibari was one jealous type alright. REALLY jealous type.

Reborn was sitting on a chair in the assembly hall, an espresso in his hand. _Do your best Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's almost time to start! Get to your positions now!" A student shouted backstage.

"The make-up group is done as well!" One of the girls announced.

"Yo Tsuna, you done yet?" Yamamoto knocked on the dressing room door.

"You baseball nut! Don't rush Tenth!" Gokudera scolded the grinning tall boy.

"I-I'm done." A soft voice was heard behind the door.

Yamamoto turned the doorknob and pushed, but he stopped halfway and stared what was in front of him. Gokudera pushed the tall boy aside as he wanted to see Tenth himself. The silver-haired teen stopped when he saw the brunette. His eyes widen and his mouth gapped open.

In front of the two teens was Tsuna, wearing a light blue dress. The dress was long and covered his feet. The top was braided so it made it seem like the small boy had breasts. His eyelashes were longer and his lips were glossy pink. His cheeks were rosy as well. And even his messy brown locks were smoothed downwards; a blue ribbon was clipped on the side of his hair. In the most simplest of compliments, Tsuna was BEAUTIFUL…

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto's jaw dropped. Gokudera just kept staring, not uttering a single word.

"U-Umm, s-stop staring…" Tsuna blushed. His rosy cheeks made his face look redder.

"Alright guys, enough staring. We have a play to start." Hana, Kyoko's bestfriend, pushed between Gokudera and Yamamoto. She just took a quick glance at Tsuna and nodded. Then she pulled him out of the room and walked onwards to the stage.

"E-Eh! W-Wait!" Tsuna tried to pull away from Hana but failed, it seems the girl was much stronger than he thought.

"No turning back, everyone's waiting for you." Hana didn't turn her head to face him and continued onwards. Gokudera and Yamamoto just stood there speechless, watching the brunette being dragged away.

* * *

The play has already started; students and families filled the hall. Everyone applauded when they saw Hana started the greetings. After that, everyone was quiet when she started narrating.

"Once upon a time, they live a princess in a faraway land. She was the most beautiful princess everyone had seen. Her skin was as white as the snow and so the King and Queen decided to call her Snow White."

The curtains were raised and it revealed a small brunette sitting on the stage with students who were wearing animal costumes around him. No, his skin wasn't as white as the snow. He didn't have black hair and reds lips just like the Snow White in the storybook. But Tsuna looked beautiful either way. The stage lights that shone upon him made him look angelic and his chocolate caramel eyes shone. Students and families who didn't know that it was Tsuna, immediately believed that he was a girl, and the most beautiful one they have ever seen. The rest who knew it was Tsuna were at awe. The crowd cheered and wooed at Tsuna. Haru squealed, she thinks Tsuna was cute in that dress.

Hibari who was backstage blushed, his eyes never leaving the small boy. Those who were also backstage with him were either too scared of him to ask the reason of him being here or were too stunned by Tsuna's beauty.

"Snow White was kind to everyone in the kingdom even towards the animals too. The animals love Snow White because she takes care of them. Snow White's mother died when she was young. Therefore, the King decided to marry another woman. The new Queen was cruel and wicked."

Tsuna stood up and walked away quickly to hide behind the stage curtain, the students dressed as animals followed behind. Since the dress covered his feet, it made Tsuna looked as if he was gliding across the stage. Everyone was really in awe. The cheers from the crowd never seized.

After Tsuna was already out of the audience's sight, a tall woman came out from the other side of the stage. A familiar peach coloured hair woman appeared on stage. Her huge breasts were complimenting her figure. She was wearing a dark blue velvet dress that covered her slender legs as well. She walked to the middle of the stage with her head held high, turned, and brushed her hair to the side. Tsuna couldn't stop staring at the woman. He sweatdropped and panicked as he realized who it was.

"BIANCHI!"

* * *

_**Chunzi: *groan***_

_**Tsuna: What's the matter?**_

_**Chunzi: I just can't bring myself to write YAOI... I suck at it...=_=**_

_**Hibari: Lame.**_

_**Chunzi: EEHH!**_

**_Reborn: Dame-Chunz._**

**_Chunzi: NOOOOOOO! TT_TT_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chunzi: My brother just hacked into my notebook.-_-' He read all the fanfictions I wrote about 1827, he was so disgusted by it he deleted almost all of them.**_

_**Tsuna: W-What!**_

_**Chunzi: I had to type this chapter twice. My fingers are really gonna break soon. I still need them to practice on my piano.=_=**_

_**Reborn: Just think of it as a training.**_

_**Chunzi: Hmm... Well, enough of my depressing matters. Please read on and leave a review if you like.^_^**_

_**

* * *

**_

On the stage stood the cruel, wicked, evil…. Bianchi?

The audiences, mostly boys, started wooing, making bird whistles at the beauty that stood on the stage.

What the heck is she doing here? On stage! Tsuna couldn't believe it. He DIDN'T want to believe it. But a silver-haired teen behind the brunette fell back and fainted immediately, mouth gargled with bubbles. That only made it impossible to not want to believe in what he saw.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna knelt down next to the unconscious guardian.

"It seems like he's out cold. This isn't good." Yamamoto checked Gokudera.

"HIIIEEE! B-But, he's playing as The Prince. If he's out cold what are we going to do?"

"Then it seems we need a substitute." A voice came not far from the three boys. A small figure appeared in the darkness, but you could make out a yellow pacifier hung around the figure.

"Reborn! W-Wait, what do you mean a substitute?" Tsuna stood up.

"I mean what I say Dame-Tsuna." Reborn frowned at his pupil.

"Th-Then why is Bianchi here? I mean, what happen to other girl who had to act as The Queen?"

"It seems like that girl ate Bianchi's poison cooking by accident and she had to be hospitalized for a week or so. Because it was entirely Bianchi's fault, I asked her to compensate by role playing as The Queen for the play." Reborn hid an evil smirk under his fedora. "All in all, everything's fine."

"Wh-Wha-! What do you mean fine! Gokudera's out cold and who do you think we could get as a last minute substitute for The Prince!" Tsuna practically wanted to shout at Reborn but he was wise not to. The infant is after all, the world's best hitman, and you soooo don't wanna mess with him.

"Ma, ma Tsuna, I'm sure we'll find someone as a substitute. In the meantime, let's focus on the play." Yamamoto tried calming the brunette down.

"Yes, you should be as calm as Yamamoto right now. If you panic now you'll only make yourself nervous and might stumble on stage. I think I had made myself clear that I expect no mistakes from my pupil now did I?" Reborn's face darkened.

"HIIIEEE! I-I mean y-yes!" Tsuna responded. They then turned to Bianchi's direction, watching her act continue.

* * *

"Mirror, oh mirror, on the wall. Tell me that I AM the most beautiful woman in the world." She emphasized on the word 'am'. Tsuna sweatdropped. Wasn't it supposed to be 'fairest one of all'?

A student was squatting behind the mirror; he did his best to make his voice more mysterious and mystique.

"Oh my lovely Queen, You're so beautiful even men would melt from seeing you. How bout you and I go out sometime, what do you say?" Scratch that, mysterious and perverted. The audience fell silent.

"Please, your life's not even worth over a toothpick." Said male fell into a deep shock when Bianchi said that. "My love only belongs to a certain arcobelano. Yes, one day my beauty will win his heart over and we'll both live happily ever after." Bianchi started drifting off to her own world.

"The Queen loves someone? Is that what it was said in the storybook?"

"Don't know. But it sounds interesting." Everyone in the hall started whispering around.

"Wait, that's not even in the script!" Tsuna exclaimed. "R-Reborn!"

"Well then, desperate times call for desperate measures. Yamamoto, get in there." Before Yamamoto could react, Reborn had kicked him from behind and into the audience's sight.

"HIIIEEE! Reborn, what are you doing! Why did you kick Yamamoto-kun out onto the stage!" Tsuna placed his hands on his cheeks.

"Shut up and just watch Dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered.

The audience stared at The Hunter who just suddenly shown up on stage. Everyone was already looking at each other questioningly. Yamamoto tried getting a grip as he thought about what he should do in this situation.

"Err… Ahaha. M-My Queen, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but… Snow White is actually more beautiful than you." Yamamoto told Bianchi in his usual tone of voice, still smiling.

Bianchi twitched. "What! You dare proclaim someone to be more beautiful than me? And who do you think you are to say such words."

"Umm… How should I put this? I don't mean that you're not beautiful at all Gokudera-kun's Big Sis. I actually meant that Snow White is much prettier than The Queen." The tall boy scratched his head trying to explain. "But… To be honest, I think Tsuna looks really beautiful right now. Hahaha." Yamamoto laughed which only provoked the woman, including one raven-haired boy in backstage.

"Oh my God! He said it!" Tsuna slapped his forehead. "And why the heck is he laughing! It's not even funny!"

"So far so good, right Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirk.

"NO!"

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

**_Chunzi: L-Let me take a little breather first... *gasp**gasp* I j-just ran out of brain juice...=_='_**

**_Reborn: Well, if we're gonna take a break, then I guess we have no choice. Any questions before continue?_**

**_Tsuna: Yeah, umm. What happened to Gokudera-kun?_**

**_Yamamoto: He was sent to the nurse's office by some students._**

**_Tsuna: Oh, I see. Wait! I thought Dr Shamal only treats girls only._**

**_Yamamoto: I don't think it's wrong if they just lay him on the bed._**

**_Tsuna: I-I see. By the way..._**

**_Reborn: What is it Dame-Tsuna?_**

**_Tsuna: Can I take this dress off when we're on break? I-I'm not used to wearing dresses._**

**_Yamamoto: Awe... But you look cute in it. *grins broadly*_**

**_Tsuna: *blushes*_**

**_Hibari: Tch. *twitch*_**

**_Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Hibari-san!_**

**_WHACKS!_**

**_Chunzi: Ow! What did I do to deserve that?_**

**_Hibari: Breaks over, now continue. *glares*_**

**_Chunzi: EEEEEKKK! I-I mean, hai!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Continuing on with the stage performance, Yamamoto was just grinning at the angry 'Queen'. The audience just watched with questions popping into their mind. Tsuna really wanted the whole thing to end already. He wanted to pull his hair so bad but he was afraid to mess it up since the make-up group already smoothed it down for him.

"So then, this 'Snow White', is prettier than me huh?" Bianchi asked with a lower tone of voice.

"Yep." The tall boy gave a simple answer and just kept grinning.

_Oh Yamamoto-kun, why can't you ever read the mood_. Tsuna wanted to cry so badly.

"Fine then! I'll show him who's the most beautiful one of all. Tsunayoshi Sawada, get out here this instance!" Bianchi demanded.

"HIIIEEE! No way, she's calling my name! Does she even remember this is a play! Reborn!" Tsuna turned to see the arcobelano gone. "You've gotta be kidding me! He bailed on me!"

Tsuna quickly signalled Yamamoto, he successfully caught his attention. He quickly made a cross sign and shook his head, telling Yamamoto that he didn't want to come out on stage.

"Hey Queen." Yamamoto turned to the now impatient Bianchi.

_He dropped the 'My'!_

"Why not give Snow White a poison apple? That way she won't wake up for a while." The Hunter suggested.

Bianchi seemed to think for a while. "Ah yes, of course! I had work on something last night and created another new poison cooking. This time, it's DEADLY lethal…"

Tsuna gulped. The Queen pulled out something from her sleeve. It was a shiny red apple, but nonetheless you could see brownish-green air around it. The brunette felt a twist in his stomach. This feeling must be what Gokudera has always experienced when he saw his sister.

"Oooh, shiny." Yamamoto smiled.

"When that brat eats this he'll stay unconscious forever. Reborn will be mine and we'll be married and live together." Bianchi was lost in her own world again.

"Hey, that's cool." The Hunter laughed. _That's not cool at all!_ "So is there a cure or something?"

"There is actually. But I don't have to worry about it too much." The woman huffed. "Only when he's kissed by the one that the boy truly belongs to, and that person will forever love him will he then wake up. But until then, that kid will be out of the picture."

_She's actually serious!_ Tsuna wanted to turn and run, but he felt a kick behind him and was pushed onto stage by accident. _Crap!_

"Wait, was this in the story as well? What happen to the seven dwarfs?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. I thought The Hunter was supposed to bring Snow White into the forest and she gets lost."

"Who cares? This looks interesting too." Everyone in the hall started their own little conversation.

Tsuna didn't know what to do on stage. He squeezed his hands together near his chest. Boys cooed at him because it actually made him look cute.

"There you are Tsuna. Come here, I have something for you." Bianchi held up the poison apple.

_HIIIEEE!_ Tsuna screamed in his head. _Ikenai!_

"Umm- Uh! I think I'll have to decline your offer. I r-really shouldn't" Tsuna stuttered, sweat dripping, but it was unnoticeable.

"Come on, it's just one bite. Nothing to worry about." Bianchi walked towards the small boy.

"N-No! I don't think, I REALLY think I shou- ERK!" Before Tsuna could finish, the apple was pushed into his mouth forcefully.

Tsuna accidently took a bite and swallowed. _Ack! I-I swallowed it!_ Tsuna could feel an aching pain in his stomach and then his vision became blurry. He blacked out.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto rushed towards the small boy who was now unconscious on the stage. His face was pale, his eyes closed, he wasn't breathing. He felt dead…

"T-Tsuna! He's not breathing!"

The audience watched and were in horror. They were confused between whether it was real or was it just only part of the act.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled in distress from her seat.

"Tsu-chan?" Nana couldn't help but worry too.

Suddenly, an unexpected person appeared on stage. He looked like he was ready to fight. His eyes locked onto the woman who made the small boy unconscious. You could tell that he was angry. Wearing Namimori's school uniform and something that was pinned on his black shoulder jacket caught everyone's attention. Two words which shook everyone in their seats, 'Disciplinary Commitee'.

* * *

_**Chunzi: *gasp**gasp**gasp***_

_**Yamamoto: What's gonna happen to Tsuna!**_

_**Reborn: Calm down Yamamoto, Hibari-san has arrived. He's going to be okay.**_

_**Hibari: I'll bite that woman to death.**_

_**Chunzi: Hey! I'm right here! Why doesn't anyone care about me!_**_

_**Reborn: Shut up and continue to type the next chapter Dame-Chunz.**_

_**Chunzi: You're all so mean... ;_;**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chunzi: FINALLY! LAST CHAPTER! It took almost forever to finish this...-_-'_**

**_Yamamoto: You ok? You look tired._**

**_Chunzi: I'm fine. I mean stayed up till 11.35p.m. typing this whole thing after all. And I'm only a highschool first year so it's not a BIG deal... Hahaha... I even forgot to wear my spectacles typing this..._**

**_Yamamoto: I see, I guess you're ok then. ^_^_**

**_Chunzi: ...=_= Read and review please._**

**Target 5**

"Wait! Hibari-san wasn't even in the script! What's going on?" A few students backstage were confused and shocked at the same time.

Yamamoto stared up at the raven-haired boy from his position. "Hibari-san? What are you doing here?"

"Leave Tsunayoshi there and leave herbivore." Hibari said, still glaring at the woman before him. "Or do you want to be bitten to death as well?"

"Umm… I'll pass. But is it okay to leave Tsuna here?" Yamamoto gave a concern look.

Hibari said nothing. Somehow, Yamamoto realized something and gave a huge grin. "Alright then, he's in your care… 'Prince'." After that he retreated back.

Hibari took out his tonfas and immediately swung at Bianchi. But she instinctively pulled out a cake from nowhere and blocked his strike. Hana watched the whole scene; something urged her to continue the storyline though.

"After seeing Snow White fell unconscious, Prince Charming shows up to save her. Now is the final showdown between The Queen and The Prince! Who will win this battle?"

The audience were confused for a while, but then that confusion turned into cheers.

"Save Snow White, Prince!"

"Yeah, Show that Queen who's boss!"

"Snow White, hang in there!" Everyone cheered at the top of their voice. Even Kusakabe who took time off to watch the play also cheered on.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi-san! Kyo-san will protect you!"

Hibari strike again and again but Bianchi blocked every strike with her poison cooking. Where did all the food come from? Bianchi's poison cooking was specially made to melt any matter, but it seemed that it wasn't able to melt Hibari's tonfas. It was specially made. Hibari was smart and quick enough not to make any contact with her poison cooking. As to how fast Hibari was swinging his tonfas at her, Bianchi could only defend herself. Finally, with one heavy swing, Bianchi was pushed back to the other side of the stage. She also knocked into some of the electrical appliance, she was entangled in wires. Hibari once again proved himself as the strongest.

"With that final blow, The Queen has finally fallen. Along with her reign over the land! The Prince has won!" Hana shouted lifting up her hand as a victory cheer.

Everyone cheers went through to roof. They all applauded and shouted victory cheers. Even the students backstage were also amazed and also clapped.

"Why are you all so excited about!" Haru yelled from her seat. People turned to face her. "What about Tsuna-san? Doesn't anyone even care about him? He's still unconscious! Tsu-Tsuna-san… H-He's still…" Haru started tearing up.

She was right. The audience turned their attention back to the stage; they stared at the unmoving body. Everyone fell silent. Hibari watched the brunette, as if he was thinking about something. He then heaved a sign.

_I just hope it works, or I'll end losing my pride._ Hibari walked next to Tsuna. He crouched down slowly; he gently lifted the boy's head with his hand.

Everyone watched intently, Nana squeezed her hands. Bianchi who was still entangled in the wires struggled to get up. She accidently pulled a few wires and the stage lights moved. They shone onto the two figures on the stage. Bathed in blue lights, both boys seemed to glow on stage. The sight was breath taking indeed.

Hibari's heart skipped a few bits, watching the brunette up close, he definitely was beautiful. And the blue lights that shone on him proved it too. Even though Hibari thought about his pride and all, inside, he actually wanted it to work. Remembering Bianchi's explanation of the poison apple, he wanted Tsuna to wake up more than anything. He wanted to be the person Tsuna belong to.

_The only person who makes me feel this way, who makes me feel all warm inside, is none other than Tsunayoshi_. Hibari brushed off some strands of hair from Tsuna's face with his other hand. _You've given me something that I thought I would never feel or have. I've finally found out my true feelings for you… That's why…_

"Please wake up…" Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear. His face moved close to the small boy's. Closing his eyes, he kissed him.

* * *

The lights shone on the stage brightly, the atmosphere and the whole scene looked like it really came out from a fairy tale storybook itself. It was all magical…

The Prince gave Snow White a gentle kiss. His lips pressed against 'her' now cold ones. After a while, his head moved away, eyes observing for any reaction or movement.

Sadly, there was none.

His heart started to ache; he felt a heavy stab in his stomach. The audience watched in dismay, all speechless. The Hunter behind the curtains fell silent as well. His once usual bright smile was gone and was replaced by a sad face. He closed his eyes.

The raven-haired didn't want to believe it, he whispered softly to the unmoving body he held tightly. "Tsunayoshi, it's time to wake up. You have to wake up."

No respond.

Hibari spoke a little louder this time, "Come on, wake up. Everyone's waiting… I'M waiting…"

Still no respond. The brunette's pale body still rested in his hands. No sound, no breathing, not even a heartbeat.

There, another struck of pain was felt in Hibari's heart. Tears were threatening to come, but he held it in. Now you could hear students and families whipping. Sadness filled the hall. Nana and Haru couldn't stop themselves from crying, I-pin was crying too. Lambo didn't understand anything but he just sat on Nana's lap quietly when he saw her crying. Kusakabe looked down at his feet; not wanting to watch Hibari's hurt expression any longer. A tear fell down Hana's face, which was rare. She was never interested in all these fairy tale things, and here she was, trying to hold back her tears. Kyoko and the rest of the students backstage cried and wailed. Reborn who hid in the shadows only frowned. He hid his face under his fedora. Leon gave a sad face as well.

Hibari felt like breaking down, was it because Tsuna wasn't able to wake up from eternal slumber forever, or was it because he realized he wasn't the one Tsuna belonged to. Maybe it was both.

The raven-haired embraced the small-brunette. He rested his head on the boy's shoulder. Tsuna's body felt cold against his. Hibari held him tightly, he didn't let go. He didn't want to. "Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

I felt warm lips pressed against mine. It was gentle and soft. I wanted to open my eyes to see who was it, but my eyelids were heavy, refusing to open. I wasn't breathing. I couldn't hear my own heart beating. What happened?

"Tsunayoshi, it's time to wake up. You have to wake up." A faint voice sounded in my mind. But I couldn't bring myself to wake up.

"Come on, wake up. Everyone's waiting… I'M waiting…" This time the voice was a little louder. Wait, I know this voice… Hibari-san?

Was he the one who kissed me? Why is he telling me to wake up? Did something happen?

If I could remember… I remember Bianchi had an apple… Oh yeah, she shoved that poison apple into my mouth… Ok, so I swallowed it and then I passed out. From then on, I can't remember anything but the kiss. I wondered what to do, I should wake up right? But my body still couldn't move. It was probably caused by that poison apple. I'll never take Bianchi's poison cooking lightly ever again.

I suddenly felt my body being squeezed against someone else's. Hands held me tightly; I felt a head on my shoulder.

"Tsunayoshi…" It was Hibari-san's voice again. But this time it sounded sadder. Why was he sad?

I felt water droplets fell down on my skin. Water… tears? Hibari-san…

Stop… Don't cry. I'm here…

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

_**Chunzi: *sip* Ah~ A cup of warm milk is always good for you...**_

_**Reborn: Is it even necessary for a page break here?**_

_**Chunzi: Well, I've been typing this for a while now. It's already late at night, I'll save this and go to-**_

_**WHACKS!**_

**_Chunzi: Ow ow ow, what was that for? T_T_**

**_Hibari: If you don't write something positive I'll bite you to death right now herbivore. *death aura*_**

**_Chunzi: Ugh! O_O' I-I'm just kidding! I'll s-start typing now! My breaks over anyway. Ahaha, I'm r-recovered now!^_^'_**

**_Reborn: *snickers*_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hibari couldn't help it anymore. He cried in Tsuna's shoulders. He didn't make a sound, tears just streamed down his face. He only wanted the brunette to wake up, that's all. He pleaded in his mind. _Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi… Please…..._

By this time, crowds of people were crying too. All of them felt sad and at loss. Hibari felt the worst of all. Everyone was too busy whipping over their loss to notice Tsuna's eyelids opened.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids were still heavy but he forced them open. He felt the raven-haired teen holding him tightly; he could feel his body-warmth. He was crying on his shoulder. Tsuna felt hot tears next to his face. He only uttered a word softly to the boy next to him.

"Hibari-san…"

The raven haired teen continued sobbing over the brunette's shoulder. He failed to hear him starting to breathe. His heart was also beating slowly. Only when the brunette uttered a word softly did his eyes widen.

"Hibari-san…" His voice was broken, but it was all he needed to know that Tsuna was awake.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari faced Tsuna's face immediately. The audience were surprised by his sudden action. All eyes were on the disciplinary chairman and then to the brunette.

Tsuna looked up at his upperclassman, his face was definitely shock, surprise… and happy at the same time. Tsuna gave a weak smile to him.

"I-I'm… happy that… it was… H-Hibari-san…" Tsuna spoke softly to him, trying to catch his breath. He held up his hand and caressed Hibari's face gently, wiping the tears away his face.

Hibari was still surprise, but then it turned into happiness. He was overjoyed, new tears flowed down. He lifted his hand and grabbed Tsuna's that was caressing his face. He held onto it tightly, smiling tenderly at the brunette.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Hibari said through his tears.

"And I finally did… Thanks to you…" Tsuna replied, smiling lovingly at his cloud guardian. Both of them stayed like that for a while before Hibari gave Tsuna another kiss. He wasn't going to pull away anytime soon.

Everyone in the hall was overjoyed; all of them were cheering and shouting. Hana couldn't help it anymore. She cried with tears of joy, trying to continue narrating as well.

"Snow White has woken up by The Prince's kiss. And so, the two of them both live happily ever… after… *hic*"

The audience applauded loudly. They screamed and shouted with joy.

"Oh my gosh, this play is amazing! I ju-just can't stop…*sniff*"

"I want to apply for this school next year!"

Nana, Haru and I-Pin cried, clapping their hands. They all had smiles on their faces. As for Lambo, he had already fallen asleep on Nana's lap from sheer boredom. Bianchi had untangled herself from the wires. She was carrying Reborn in her arms.

"Your performance wasn't bad Bianchi. You actually sounded serious." Reborn complimented.

"Well, I was serious in MOST of the parts." Bianchi replied.

"The cure, you lied about it didn't you? There were actually two cures."

"Yeah, one was no doubt being kissed by the person you would truly belong to. On the other hand, you can just use the same poison apple and turn it into juice, then let him gulped all of it down."

"You've really outdone yourself this time Bianchi. My plan worked. Looks like Hibari-san and Dame-Tsuna are closer now." Reborn tipped his fedora. Leon smiled.

The first day of Culture Festival ended with everyone smiling after the event. The play was one of the best performance in Namimori Middle School. And so, the day ended peacefully…

* * *

The next day, Tsuna was with Yamamoto and a very furious Gokudera who was threatening to blow up anyone he sees, excluding the Vongola Decimo. The trio was walking down the halls of the school, looking at what each class had put up for the Culture Festival.

"I still can't believe that bastard Hibari gave the Tenth a kiss! If only I was conscious that time I'd definitely blow him up on the spot!" Shouted an angry Gokudera.

"Ma ma Gokudera, if it wasn't for Hibari-san coming in to replace you the whole thing would be a disaster." Yamamoto grinned. "Too bad you missed the whole thing though. Tsuna's acting was amazing; I actually thought he was dead for real. How were you able to hold your breath for so long Tsuna?"

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Huh? Ah! H-Hibari-san! Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna turned to face the person who called him.

"You! I'm gonna blow you up! How dare you kiss the Tenth behind my back!" Yamamoto had his arms around Gokudera's waist, trying to stop him before the enraged Storm Guardian could do anything.

"Hmph." Hibari ignored the bomber's threats. "Don't crowd around." After that, he turned around and walked off.

"Ah, Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna wanted to stop him, but then he thought for a while and just looked down on his feet. He was a bit sad.

"Go after him." Yamamoto surprised Tsuna. "Don't worry, me and Gokudera will be alright on our own. You should go after him."

"Yamamoto-kun…" The brunette wondered for a while.

"Hurry now. He's almost gone." Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna looked at the tall boy, he then smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Yamamoto-kun."

"….! Umm…" He blushed.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could towards the figure that was walking off down the hall. Gokudera shouted out to his Tenth while Yamamoto just held onto him and grin.

* * *

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted running after the raven-haired teen.

Hibari stopped and turned around, seeing the small boy coming closer.

"What is it?" Hibari asked curiously.

"Umm... Err, well… Umm…" Tsuna stuttered, looking away from Hibari, obviously blushing.

Hibari watched the brunette blushed, trying to find words to say. He couldn't help but smile at the small boy. "Do you want to walk around the school campus with me?"

"Huh!" Tsuna looked up at him. _Did Hibari-san just asked me to walk around the school with him?_

"I don't want to repeat myself Tsunayoshi." Hibari said impatiently.

"O-Oh, S-Sorry! No wait, I-I mean y-yes! I want… Want to walk around the school, w-with Hibari-san!" Tsuna finally completed his sentence which he thought it took forever to finish.

"Well then…" Hibari held up a hand.

Tsuna blushed redder, but he accepted his hand shyly. For the final day of Culture Festival, both of them walked around the school campus holding hands. Even though students were all staring at them, they didn't mind it at all.

Knowing that you're with the one you love, everything else just doesn't seemed to matter anymore.

* * *

**_Chunzi: And they all live happily ever after... Mau~ I can now die happy...3_**

**_Tsuna: Wait! You can't die here right now!_**

**_Chunzi: FINALLY! At least someone cares!:O_**

**_Tsuna: You still have to write more fanfictions about us. You just can't die here right now!_**

**_Chunzi: Mau~ Tsuna...:3_**

**_Gokudera: Oi Chunz! Let me blow you up right now!_**

**_Chunzi: What! Why?_**

**_Gokudera: Shut up and don't move!_**

**_Chunzi: EEKKK!_**

**_Tsuna: Umm..._**

**_Hibari: Ignore them. (hugs Tsuna)_**

**_Tsuna: HIIIEEE! *blushes*_**

**_Yamamoto: Hahaha, I'm really having fun with all this role playing. Reviews anyone?^_^_**


End file.
